


毕业

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 我写完就没改了😭请见谅





	毕业

“哈哈哈哈，loki，要说真心话哦”这是loki毕业前的最后一次聚会，所以的学生都在教室里，包括他们的班主任thor也在。  
“问点成年人该问的问题吧”不知道是谁吼的，可能是之前的问题太过幼稚了，当这个问题提出后所有人的目光都落在了班主任的身上，“喔，喔，看我干嘛，我不同意你们难道就不问了?”thor带这个班也不是第一次被刷新下线了。  
“太棒了!那么loki请回答”  
“能够让你感到最刺激的做爱地点是在哪?”  
这是从一群人中选出的呼声最高的问题，loki在班里也有这么几个追求者，一开始thor是不想管的，就当他发现回答的人是loki时，loki已经说出了答案:“教室”  
淡定，从容的他依旧坐在最中间，而thor则是在讲台上看着，他想年轻人们可能不太喜欢他的介入，但是每当回答问题的人是loki时他也会竖起耳朵听一听，他一开始自己都不敢承认，他爱上了自己的学生，现在毕业了，也没敢开口，他就这样想着“等他们毕业，就忘了这件事吧”  
直到这群年轻人的问题越来越露骨。  
“你觉得alpha最长是多少才能满足你的需求”  
“18?我不敢确定，我没尝试过”  
“选一个alpha和你做一次，你选谁?”  
“thor?有经验的话不会痛吧”  
“大冒险要不要试试和老师接吻?”  
“我的问题是不是有些多?”loki简直不敢相信，他已经输了四五次了，在输下去，大家都快猜出来他喜欢thor了，但其实他希望大家怎么干，他必须要在这一次引起thor的注意，“喔喔，你既然这么喜欢thor”“嘿，这次大冒险，你去向老师表白吧”....  
正和他意，输了不会丢脸，赢了就和他在一起，loki笑了笑，“玩笑别开的太大”他慢慢悠悠的支起身，跑到了讲台前，而其他人装作继续玩游戏一样，秘密注视着他俩。  
“Odinsen老师，我能叫你thor吗”loki低着眼睛，脸颊微微泛着红，“当然”thor站直了身子，他原本打算给loki发短信叫他过来，然后准备表白的，没想到loki直接走了上了，他想着loki大概没有瞄到自己还没发出去的短信，“我有些话想说，我们出去说可以吗”  
教室外面很暗，loki吧thor带出教室后，就开始和他接吻，“我看见了”thor比loki高，所以他垫着脚，附在thor耳边“我也喜欢你”，thor先是一震，而后继续用热吻的方式回答，“呜..去..厕所thor”loki拍着thor的肩，这个大块头都快把他吻硬了，thor没有回答他，而是抱起了他绕过他们原先所在的教室，来到了另一个教室里。  
“dear，你快让我硬了”thor抚摸着他的头发，他把loki抱到了讲台上，冷冰冰的桌面贴着loki湿热的臀部，“仅仅只是快要吗”loki推开了thor，从桌子上跳了下来然后让alpha靠在上面，自己则蹲了下去，“loki你不用这样”thor盯着loki粉嫩的嘴唇，灵活的舌头狡猾的在唇部舔了一下，他承认，他现在完全硬了。  
“我想要，我等太久了thor”loki时不时就会自慰，在想着他年轻班主任的脸时射出来，他看着p里的omega对着玩具认真的学习了一下如何取悦alpha，他学什么都快，现在终于能派上用场了，“呜...”loki双手抵在thor的大腿上，用嘴要开了alpha的裤链，灰色的内裤里包裹着的东西早就现出了原形，“这么大能进去吗?”loki小声的嘀咕了一下，然后用手拉开了遮挡物。  
性器一下子就弹了出来，吓了loki一跳，黄p上看见的可没thor这么大，他一口绝对吞不下，loki这么想着，只好双手握住性器慢慢上下舔着，可能是憋的太久，thor的棒子早就成了深紫色青筋暴起，loki舔到那的时候脸刹那间就红了起来，“loki...你自己学的?”thor被他服侍的眯起了他蓝色的眼睛。  
“嗯...但是我看的没你这么大”loki还想和thor抱怨，但是thor在这之前就把他拎了起来，反按住了他的双手，退下了裤子的loki总感觉那里凉嗖嗖的，随后就有一个炽热的物体抵了上来，“呼，你别动了”thor简直快被搞疯了，他从没想过loki能那么色情的躺在自己身下，就算想过也不应该是现在。  
“嗯..thor，让我抱着你”loki自己翻了个身，抱住了thor，双腿盘上了他的腰，扭动着下身，omega的体质让他流出了许多爱液，打湿了身下的庞然大物“天呐，你真的好大”loki在thor耳边呼吸着，时不时的对他说着情话。  
“你要是在这样，我就进来了”thor正在肏着自己教了几年的学生，这太罪恶了即使是成年后，“God，你快进来吧，我忍不住了”loki轻咬着thor的耳垂，在他耳边呼吸的越来越急促，这完全能让thor血气上涌，alpha闻着身上软嫩软嫩的omega散发出来的独特香味，然后直接贯穿进了他的体内，好在loki已经流了足够多的水来保护自己的小穴。  
“嗯...呜你这样..我会生好多...好多宝宝的”loki紧紧抓着thor的后背，白色指痕瞬间变的红而显眼，他抱着loki转过了身，背靠着凉嗖嗖的黑板让loki收紧了穴口，alpha的身体变的通红，不断的进行着打桩机一样的运动，变快，深入，在变快，在深入，喉咙里发出的低吼就像是在警告omega:你已经成为了我的猎物。  
“嗯啊...我感觉肚子..鼓起来了thor..”loki摸上了自己的肚子，深入的性器让他的肚子微鼓，alpha也停下了动作去看，loki指了指自己的肚子“其实我不怎么喜欢小孩子”他笑着看向thor，微微的喘着气“要是没有孩子我们还能尝试在各种地方”假话的omega并不打算停下他的嘴，安静享受性爱的整个过程。  
“那我可能要去做绝育，才可能不会让你怀上我的孩子”thor吻上了他的眼角，然后再是嘴边，脖子，锁骨，他并不想让omega尽早的结束这场战斗，他喜欢看着这位年轻的学生白皙的身上留下红印，就像是玫瑰掉落在了他身上一般，让人感到艳丽无比。  
“我想尝试很多地方”loki被撞的臀部发白，还没等血液流通，下一轮撞击又随之而来。  
“厨房”  
“浴室”  
“花园”  
“落地窗”  
他每说一个地方，thor的进攻就会越猛烈，loki被抱到了书桌前，他很识趣的自己躺在了上面，修长的腿部只能跪在书桌前，没有了巨物当做塞子，穴口的爱液从腿部流出，thor生出了鲜红的舌头，从腿根开始舔，他一只手控制着loki合拢双腿，另一只手游走到了loki挺起的性器上，男性omega独有的肉色白嫩的性器在thor的手里射出了白色的液体。  
当然他并没有停下自己的口，loki的小穴收缩着，像是还没有满足的小嘴，想要alpha的性器来填满内部，“嗯..thor快进来”loki没有办法阻止thor，他极力的诱惑着thor再次进入，“如你所愿..”thor再一次和loki一起进入了高潮。  
毕业后的一个星期，他们同居了，thor满足了loki的一切幻想，厨房、浴室、花园、落地窗.......


End file.
